


Cute Guy From Bar

by mycomfortblanket



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, Avatar the Last Airbender, Captain Crunch, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Protective Toph Beifong, Taang - Freeform, Taang all the way, Toph can see, Toph x Aang, Watching The Walking Dead, aang - Freeform, love me some taang guys, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycomfortblanket/pseuds/mycomfortblanket
Summary: Bored and alone at the bar, Toph is going through her contacts looking for someone she can maybe call and talk to. She comes across 'Cute Guy From Bar' and has no memory of adding that to her phone. Bored with nothing else to do, she calls the number.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Cute Guy From Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Found prompt on Tumblr: "I have no idea where i am and your name was 'cute guy from bar' in my phone and i just moved here so you're the only one i thought to call and wow drunk me was right you are kinda cute" @theboywhocriedlupin.  
> This one is actually proof read.

Toph takes another sip of her drink as she scrolls through her contacts, bored out of her mind. She had left her apartment in search of something to do since most of her stuff was still packed up in boxes and the thought of starting to unpack made her head hurt. 

She had found herself at a bar a few blocks away, hoping to find someone to talk to but for a Friday night, the bar was surprisingly empty. 

She comes across a name in her phone: Cute Guy From Bar. She has absolutely no idea who the “Cute Guy” was nor did she remember what he looked like. Clicking on his number, she sees that the area code is from a this city, so maybe he knew the area. 

Toph locks her phone and sets it down in front of her. She throws back the remainder of her drink and flags down the bartender for another drink. When he sets the drink down, he knocks the glass against her phone which lights up again and catches her eye. 

Chewing on her lip for a moment, Toph picks up the phone again and unlocks it. Staring at his contact for only a moment. She clicks the call button and brings the phone up to her ear. 

* * *

Aang was slumped on his couch eating a bowl of Captain Crunch and was 2 hours into a binge fest of The Walking Dead when his phone began to vibrate beside him. 

Not taking his eyes off the tv, he fumbles for the phone beside him and clicks the ‘Answer’ button and brings it up to his ear. 

“Hello?” he says through a mouthful of Captain Crunch. 

“Hey,” a semi-familiar voice says. 

Aang wrinkles his brow for a moment. He pulls the phone away from his ear and sees that its a random number, not something he has logged into his phone. 

Swallowing his food, he asks, “Uh, who is this?”

“It’s Toph.”

Toph? The name sounds familiar, but he can’t exactly place where he knows the name from.

“Uh, hi Toph.”

“What are you doing?” she asks conversationally, as if they are good friends. 

Still slightly confused he replies, “I’m rewatching The Walking Dead.”

“Oh, I love that show. What episode are you on?” she asks. Aang can hear something in the background, music maybe? It’s just barely loud enough that when she stops speaking, he can almost make out the lyrics. 

“I’m on the one where Rick kills Shane. Not to be rude or anything, but do I know you?”

“I don’t know. I’m at a bar and was scrolling through the contacts of my phone trying to find someone to talk to, and I found your number in there labeled ‘Cute Guy From Bar’. So I’m assuming we’ve met before?”

A smile comes onto his lips. That’s right, he remembers now. Toph. She had been at the hole in the wall bar by herself that was down the street from his apartment. Well, she said that she had come with another girl, but she had apparently ditched her for some guy she had met. 

When they met, Toph was drunk, but still able to hold a conversation. She had repeatedly hit on Aang when he sat down next to her which was the only available seat at the bar. They had spent a few hours talking to each other before she decided she was tired and wanted to head home. 

He had insisted on walking her home even though she refused several times saying that she could take care of herself and that she didn’t need a bodyguard. 

“I’m not walking you home because I have to. I’m walking you home because I want to keep talking to you,” he had said when she had finally quieted down. It had shut her up for a moment while she gathered her coat and paid her tab. 

Once she was ready, she made eye contact with him and nodded her head towards the exit and together they walked outside. They walked for a few moments in silence before he broke the awkwardness by starting a new topic of conversation. 

It was so easy to talk to her that he barely noticed the chilly wind and the walk to her apartment only seemed like a few minutes. 

When they got to her stoop, he walked her up two steps before he stopped and turned towards her, “I really enjoyed hanging out with you.”

“You don’t want to come inside?” she asked. 

As much as he wanted to, he didn’t want to take advantage of her while she was drunk. “No, not tonight. But, I’ll give you my number and you can call me.” 

She had smiled and taken down his number. She had written his name as “Cute Guy From Bar” instead of Aang because it would ‘make it easier for her to remember him'. Obviously that wasn’t the case. 

“Yeah, yeah. I remember now. My name is Aang, we met at some hole in the wall bar last week. I had walked you home. You took down my number and insisted on writing my name as “Cute Guy From Bar” because you claimed it would be easier to remember.” Aang said. 

“Hmph. I vaguely remember that happening,” Toph says, a small laugh coming from her. 

“So, what are you doing at the bar?”

“Haha, well, I’m avoiding responsibilities. I still haven’t unpacked my stuff even though I moved in a month ago and the sight of the boxes was stressing me out.” 

Aang sets down his bowl of cereal, “Are you there by yourself?”

“Yeah.”

Aang frowns at this, “Do you want me to come pick you up? I can drop you off at your place.” 

“Hell no. I don’t want to go back to that place and be stared down by those boxes.”

He only hesitates for a second before asking, “Well, do you want to come over here? We can watch The Walking Dead. I have Captain Crunch, too.”

“That sounds like a fucking awesome idea,” she says and he swears he can hear the smile in her voice. 

* * *

Toph had gotten off the phone with ‘Aang’, and it occurred to her that when she was drunk, her standards did lower quite a bit. So if she wrote ‘Cute Guy From Bar’, it honestly could be anybody. But, he did have a nice voice, smooth and deep. He could definitely read a story to her to lull her to sleep if he wanted. So, maybe that counted for something. 

She paid her tab and looked up at the tv in front of her, tapping her fingers on the bar. She was so invested in the rerun of ‘New Girl’ that she didn’t even hear the bell above the door ring or whenever a guy sat down next to her. 

She only gave notice when he bumped her shoulder slightly in a friendly manner. She rips her eyes from the tv and looks over at the person who just bumped shoulders with her and her breath is instantly stolen. 

The first thing she noticed about him is his eyes. His grey irises reflected the neon signs above them, giving them a little extra color, but are overall stunning. She takes in his bald head, which strangely fits him, something she didn’t think was ever attractive but seemed incredibly hot on him. He’s wearing a muted green hoodie and his arms are propped up on the bar next to hers, their elbows almost touching. 

God, drunk her was wrong. He isn’t cute, he is fucking hot. 

“Aang,” is all she can manage. 

He laughs through his nose and nods slightly, “You ready to go?” 

“Yeah. Yes. Uh, yeah, let’s go,” she says awkwardly, her words not coming out as smooth as she would have liked them to. 

They stand up and Toph is automatically aware of how tall he is. He towers over her, has to be at least 6 feet tall, much taller compared to her 5’3. She pulls her jacket on, trying not to stare too much, and together they walk out the door. He holds it open for her and when she steps out into the cold night air, she doesn’t see any cars parked that weren't already there when she arrived earlier.

“Did you walk here?” Toph asks, her eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah, my apartment is on the other side of the street,” he points out the building to her. 

“You mean to tell me, you walked the four blocks to my apartment last time we met, just to walk all the way back to your apartment that was across the street?” 

Aang laughs and she realizes that not only is his voice smoother than velvet, but his laugh is something she wouldn’t mind playing on repeat in her mind. “Yeah, I guess. It wasn’t that long of a walk, and like I said that night, I didn’t walk you home because I had to, but because I wanted to,” he says looking down at her, bumping her shoulder slightly. 

Toph can’t fight the blush that comes up to her cheeks, “Oh. Well, if you live so close, how come I was able to get through half an episode of New Girl?”

“Damn, ungrateful!” he says, placing his hand over his heart, acting hurt and making her smile. “I had to clean up my apartment first and put on some pants. There was a few pizza boxes and dirty clothes laying around and I was definitely not about to have you come in there with it looking like that.”

“Well, aren’t you chivalrous,” Toph laughs. 

* * *

He unlocks the door and opens it for her, letting her walk in first. He drops the keys onto the table next to the door while she walks further into the apartment. It was small but homey. The couch had two blankets on it and a few pillows. The rug on the floor was fluffy and looked soft to the touch and the tv was paused on ‘The Walking Dead’. 

She only takes in his apartment for a moment before walking over to his couch and plopping down, making herself at home. She sits up a little and pulls off her jacket and throws it over the arm of the couch before sitting back into the couch and gets comfortable. 

“You want something to drink?” he asks.

“Nah, but a bowl of that Captain Crunch you promised would be nice,” she says, looking over at him in the adjacent kitchen. 

Aang smiles slightly to himself as he pours her a bowl. He walks over to her, stepping over her feet that are propped up on the coffee table and hands the bowl to her. He plops down next to her and scoops up the remote from the coffee table and hits play.

Even though the show is playing, they keep up a steady conversation as it plays, never taking their eyes off the tv. After a while, the “Are You Still Watching” comes up on the screen.

Toph turns to him and pulls her feet up onto the couch with them, her knees brushing against his thigh and hip. She rests her head against the back of the couch, her eyelids starting to droop. 

“Are you tired? You can sleep in my bed if you want, I’ll sleep out here,” he speaks low to her. 

“I’m not going to make you sleep on the couch in your own house. I can sleep here. I’ve slept in so much worse places. I promise you, I will be comfortable,” she says, her eyes now closed. 

“Okay, well, you’re my guest, I’m not going to let you sleep on the couch.”

She just hums in acknowledgement before laying down, her head propped up on a pillow and places her feet in Aang’s lap, “Well, that sucks for you cause I’m sleeping right here. Gimme a blanket,” she reaches out her hand and grabs at the air until he places the blanket from the back of the couch in her hand. 

Aang picks up her feet and gets up to go to his room. As he walks by her, she shoots out her hand to grab his, “No… stay with me,” she whines.   


“Toph, there’s not enough room for both of us on the couch,” he says slightly laughing. 

“Sure there is. Look.” She moves so that her back is against the couch and leaves a sliver of space in front of her. 

Aang shakes his head and laughs through his nose but lays down in front of her. She instantly situates them so that he is laying on his back and she is laying mostly on top of him. 

He goes instantly still as Toph gets comfortable on top of him, pulling her arm up to her chin and tucking the other underneath her, curled into his side. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he holds them up a little until she is finally still; he places one on his stomach and the other around her back. 

Toph snuggles her head into his chest and inhales deeply, “You smell good,” her voice low. He just barely hears her, but it brings a smile to his face. Within seconds, her breathing is deep and even letting Aang know that she is asleep. 

Still smiling, he rubs his hand on her back, “Goodnight, Toph.”


End file.
